wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Lucky Strike
This fanfiction is no longer in alliance with the canon Camp Gin Chi and Pyrrhian Kami projects. or, how Raiu managed to injure Seina and how Seiza accidentally orchestrated the entire thing. based off a chat rp. 1. seina lets herself be persuaded It all started with a text. Seina was sitting on the roof of her shack, appreciating the fragile warmth that filtered through with the late sunbeams. Her phone was in her hand, and she frowned as she swivelled her avatar around- were there only ''Oddish in this kamiforsaken forest? No matter. She ran a paw through her mane and sighed as she leaned back. Then, her phone buzzed. ''moongirl is online. Seiza?! ''She thought, immediately springing up. She hadn't seen Seiza in- well, in a week! ''luckylucky: seiza? Nothing, for a stupidly long time. moongirl: what. luckylucky: moony, where have you BEEN?? you havent been to dinner in a WEEK! moongirl: none of your business. Seiza was being enigmatic, as usual, her replies curt and cold. Colder than usual, to be honest. Seina was used to her friend being snappish, she wasn't used to her being so frigid that she could feel her phone growing chillier in her paw by the second. But overall, it all boiled down to one thing: moongirl: oh, yeah, raiu knows about the shack. Seina nearly fell off the roof. luckylucky: she WHAT??? moongirl: oh, calm your tail. she knows every inch of this island. she has been here for twelve years, after all. luckylucky: yeah, and ive been here for SIXTEEN!! I CANT BELIEVE THIS! moongirl: she's leaving it alone out of RESPECT! luckylucky: I DONT CARE!!!!! moongirl: well i mean moongirl: oh kami. luckylucky: what's wrong? moongirl: raiu burned down the mess hall. again. luckylucky: oh s*HT luckylucky: IS THERE ANYONE INSIDE???! moongirl: yeah. dakuu and konton. luckylucky: well at least i don't have to go get anyone out moongirl: you have to go help raiu. luckylucky: WHAT?? luckylucky: no. she doesnt even like me moongirl: come ON. konton is gonna go after her. luckylucky: she got herself into this, she can get out of it. moongirl: i'll tell you about her secret place. luckylucky: i '' ''luckylucky: fine. luckylucky: you owe me. Seina leaped off the roof and began to jog towards the scent of burning wood. 2. raiu releases her inner pyromaniac It looked like Kasai had walked through the mess hall when she was done with it. Raiu spinted away from the burning building, tail aflame. It was supposed to be a harmless confetti prank. But her goddamn sword had other plans. It lit some of the confetti on fire with a small pulse. Raiu thought it would be funny to rain flaming confeti on Dakuu's head, so she didn't put it out. She'd forgotten that the dining hall was flammable. shockingpranks: '''' ''shockingpranks: f**KING HELP ME SEIZA shockingpranks: senD A TIDE OR SOMETHING I ACCIDENTALLY SET THE DINING HALL ON FIRE chromeconstellations: im sending you seina shockingpranks: tonG IS CHASING ME HELP shockingpranks: going to the laKE Raiu slipped her phone into her pocket, still running like hell. Her pendant clinked against her scales as she saw Seina barreling towards her, a really p*ssed off look on her face. "rrrrRRRUNNN!!" The hybrid screeched at her fellow camper, half in pain, half in complete exhiliration. Her tail was still on fire. Good thing dragon scales were semi-fireproof. It still hurt like hell though. text Category:Content (Rainbow Phoenix Fangirls) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Genre (Tragedy)